Breakeven
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: "Sometimes we have to change things in order to make them our own."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Flashbacks are in italics. Thank you so much for reading this. Please, let me know if you want to read more... because I have more! I'm very interested to see what everyone thinks. Please Review! **

"Sometimes we have to change things in order to make them our own."

When Jack had first spoken the words, she could have strangled him. A big-shot executive who clearly knew nothing about comedy was not going to waltz in and revamp her show. Liz scanned herself in the reflection of the freshly cleaned windows and smiled gently. It turned out he actually _did _know what he was talking about; and it turned out he wasn't just referring to The Girlie Show.

She sighed as she sank into the warm leather office chair. She smiled again seeing the pictures that scattered the desk and filled the walls. She wasn't sure how this had happened, she wasn't even sure she deserved it, but she wasn't going to deny the butterflies she felt fluttering in her chest.

She leaned further into the chair, closing her eyes as she did so. There was a reason his cologne was called "Straight to Heaven." She inhaled the lingering scent before picking up a picture frame. His mother's words echoed in her mind as she gazed through the photo. _Whoever _he _is, you have probably already met him. _

* * *

"_Hey Jack!" Liz sauntered into Jack's office before beginning her morning. It was a ritual that had unknowingly become a routine they both enjoyed._

"_What brings you to the 52__nd__ floor this morning?" he asked scribbling something quickly before looking up to meet her gaze. _

"_I have those budget reports you asked for last week. If you look at page three, you'll see I incorporated a five year projection as well as a triangle graph." _

_He shook his head as a smile spread over his lips. "You were doing so well until 'triangle graph.'" She gently lowered herself into the chair before him. It seemed his smile was contagious because she too began to smile. _

"_It sounded like a real thing, right?"_

"_No." He said flatly. His stern demeanor was present for a split moment before his smile returned. _

_Liz was hardly given the chance to reply before Jonathan hurried into the office. "Mr. Donaghy! You have a call on line one." Liz rolled her eyes after receiving a dirty look from the secretary, but stood to leave anyway. Jack picked up the phone before apologetically waving goodbye. _

* * *

It seemed Colleen was correct. "I already met him." She whispered, still gazing at the photograph in her hand. Falling for Jack had happened so gradually. She saw him nearly every day for the past four years, which didn't ease the shock she felt when she woke up one cool summer day and realized she was in, and there was no getting out.

* * *

_Liz groaned realizing that her summer hiatus was almost over. Who was she kidding; she had been writing all summer. She never got a break. Her displeasure was soon forgotten, however, when she stepped out of her building and on to the street. The cool August air rustled the trees and gently blew her hair off of her neck._

_After grabbing a coffee and multiple pastries, Liz headed toward central park. The summer months inevitably brought endless streams of tourists through the city, but she relished the fact that she had discovered a secluded corner of the park that was barren of visitors. Not even many New Yorkers new about it. _

_She gently set her cup down on the stone table, followed by her bag, and finally her laptop. It was a beautiful day to get a few final sketches written before TGS started back up again. _

_She took another bite of a pastry and typed frantically as her fingers tried desperately to keep up with the thoughts flowing from her mind. She bit her lip, intently focused on the screen before her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a man sat down next to her and whispered "Hello Lemon." _

_She gasped bringing her hand to her chest. "Geez, Jack!" she exhaled heavily. "Don't do that!" he laughed quietly bringing his own coffee cup to his lips. "Seriously! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on a writer who is in the zone?" _

"_You interrupted the very heated debate I was having with Bob Schaeffer yesterday." He said defensively. "So now we're even."_

"_You were yelling at the television, that hardly counts!" she quipped, typing another sentence. _

"_Must I remind you of the types of conversations you carry on with your television?" he raised an eyebrow stealing a bite of her pastry. She let out a defeated huff before smacking his hand away from her food. _

"_Get your own food." _

_As if prompted to do so by her comment, Jack glanced at his watch. "Thank you for reminding me, Lemon." He took her quizzical expression as his cue to elaborate. "I am meeting a woman I met at the gallery for lunch." _

_Liz quickly broke eye contact. She cursed her brain for suddenly becoming unable to finish the script before her. She tapped her fingers on the table, suddenly feeling her heartbeat slow. She had no idea why she was suddenly in such an awful mood. "You better get going then." She fidgeted with her phone, a stray pen, anything to avoid looking at the man beside her. _

_Jack gazed at her a moment longer before inhaling. "I guess you're right." He didn't bother to tell her that the woman he was meeting was an art dealer; it was simply a business lunch. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. He quickly told her goodbye before calling a car and walking toward the street. _

_Liz took this opportunity to finally look up. It was the first time she had actually looked at him. God, he looked handsome. _

_What?_

_She mentally scolded herself. Where had that thought come from? As he walked away, she found herself inhaling the lingering scent of his cologne. "Oh my Gosh" She whispered at Jack's retreating back. "I'm in love with my best friend."_

* * *

Liz spun around in Jack's office chair, turning to face the window once more. The view was breathtaking, but it could not compare to the dream in which she hoped to never awake. She was jolted from her daydream by a warm hand landing on her own. "Are you ready to go?" she let a smile grace her lips as she allowed Jack to pull her up. Their fingers intertwined on command as if they were programmed to do so. The two quietly stepped out of the office and onto the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This whole chapter is a flashback. Some verbatim is used from Season 1 episode "Black Tie." I do not own it, etc, etc. Also this is part one of a two part chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please Review! **

_**Recap: **_

_Liz spun around in Jack's office chair, turning to face the window once more. The view was breathtaking, but it could not compare to the dream in which she hoped to never awake. She was jolted from her daydream by a warm hand landing on her own. "Are you ready to go?" she let a smile grace her lips as she allowed Jack to pull her up. Their fingers intertwined on command as if they were programmed to do so. The two quietly stepped out of the office and onto the elevator._

* * *

Liz tried her hardest to focus on the current script, but she couldn't do it. The thought of loving Jack had crept its way into her mind, and it was refusing to leave. The writer's room was bustling with noise, but her focus was nowhere near the topics being shouted out. Unfortunately for her, the writers noticed.

"Hey Liz!" Frank shouted "I'm voting for Hillary because she has solid policies regarding women and children!"

"I love George Bush!" Toofer joined in. "He's a Yale Man!"

Nothing.

"Lemon," Josh did his best Jack Donaghy impression "You're fired!"

Liz's head snapped up. Her eyes darted around the room "Jack?" Josh stood up, indicating the source of the impression. Liz could only roll her eyes and shut her laptop. "Get back to work, dummies." She mumbled before moving her distracted working into her closed office.

Maybe it was just her biological clock screaming at her. Maybe she wasn't really in love with Jack. Her relationship with him was strictly platonic; there was nothing more to it. She scoffed. Okay, maybe her relationship with him was more than that, but there no way she loved him.

He was the most important man in her life with the exception of her father. Jack was her mentor. Her friendship with him was the most functional one she had had in years. Her brain was morphing a functional friendship into love.

It was not love.

"Lemon?"

"I'm not falling for it again, Josh!" She kept her head down, not bothering to look up.

"What are you talking about?"

Liz heavily exhaled, ready to scold Josh "I—Oh, hey Jack." She blushed, picking up a pen and then placing it back on the desk. "What's up?"

He stepped inside her office. The quiet click of the door shutting behind him was all that was heard in the otherwise silent, suffocating atmosphere.

He cleared his throat, walking around the edge of her desk to perch next to her. "My friend Gerhardt Hapsburg is throwing a birthday party for himself at the Pierre tonight—"

"Oh and you want me to think of something funny to write in the card?" she quickly cut him off, assuming he needed her clever words to liven another dull party he was attending.

"No," He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I want you to come with me"

"Oh…" she was caught off guard to say the least. " Who's Gerhardt Hapsburg?" If she was going to a birthday party, she couldn't possibly go without knowing who the guest of honor was.

"Prince Gerhardt is the last male descendant of the Imperial House of Hapsburg. They ruled the Austro-Hungarian Empire" He could see he was getting nowhere as a confused, slightly uninterested expression glazed her countenance. "The defenestration of Prague? Lemon, what exactly did you study in college?"

Her face lit up. "Theater tech" she exclaimed proudly.

"I see," He fidgeted with his cufflinks, considering his next move. "Uh," he stumbled before articulating the importance of his invitation. "I'm inviting you to THE social event of the season" He knew she did not care about status or wealth, but he hoped she might consider his offer.

Liz shot him a glance before looking down at her hands. Was he asking her out? He certainly couldn't be, he dated models and socialites. He did not date the middle aged women who worked under him. The mental 'back and forth' continued for what seemed like hours.

She finally let out an exasperated sigh. "Uh," she decided to go for it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? She sure hoped the old saying wouldn't humiliate her. "I don't know Jack. Would I have to wear high heel shoes?"

"Yes," He was firm with his answer, while still keeping a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "This will be good for you. You finally got Dennis out of your life," He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to bring up her recent break up, but then when he was ever appropriate. Nothing should be awkward between mentor and mentee. "You're even wearing lipstick" He subconsciously let his gaze fall to her lips as he subtly licked his own.

"No," she rubbed her thumb over her bottom lip before quickly wetting it. "They're just really chapped" she bit her lip, trying to conceal a smile. Was that a compliment?

"I just thought you would like to spend time with—" Jack was interrupted by a loud uproar coming from the writer's room. Arguments about lunch and the hierarchy of choosing a meal could be overheard. "… A different class of people."

"Okay fine," she finally agreed. "I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it" She felt her heart flutter in her chest as a smile graced Jack's lips. It was perhaps one of the most effortless, yet charmingly handsome expressions she had witnessed. She was relieved she was sitting because she knew if she had been standing her knees surely would have buckled.

Yep, she had fallen… Hard.

Jack pushed himself off of the corner of her desk and quickly placed a small peck on the top of her head. He shot her one last smile before telling her a car would pick them up around seven. He then shut the door leaving her thoughts of him even more active than they had been prior to his arrival.

Liz allowed herself a brief second of momentary 'freak-out time.' Was this a date? She didn't know. How was she supposed to dress? She didn't know. Did Jack consider this a date? She hoped so. She glanced at her phone, which read 1:14. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Liz finished washing her hands and walked into the hallway, only to be confronted by Kenneth standing less than a foot away. "Goon!" she yelped.

"Pardon me, Ms. Lemon." He brushed off his tie before speaking again. "Mr. Donaghy wanted me to give this to you." In his hands he held a large, black garment bag as well as a large shopping bag.

"What is it?" She inquired.

Kenneth looked up, wanted to relay Jack's exact words. "He said 'tell Lemon this is for the party tonight.'" Liz carefully took the bags from him, only seeing a series of boxes inside the shopping bag.

"Thanks Kenneth." She watched as he scurried off to join a group of pages that had gathered by his desk. Liz didn't even bother opening the garment bag; she headed straight for the elevator and the 52nd floor.

She ignored Jonathan's protests not to enter Jack's office and pulled the door open anyway. "What is this?" she stopped in the middle of the floor holding the bags up. She wasn't angry; she was just a bit confused.

"Have you opened it?" Jack placed his tux back into the closet before shutting the door and meeting her by the couch. Liz only shook her head, affirming that she had not looked at his 'gifts' yet. "You should look inside." He held up the garment bag and allowed her to slide the zipper down, revealing a deep burgundy strapless dress.

"Jack," she whispered, finding her breath had been taken away. "It's beautiful." His eyes smiled, hinting that there was more where that came from. He promptly zipped the garment bag and exchanged it for the shopping bag.

Liz tentatively plunged her hand inside coming out with a shoe box. She opened the shoe box to find a beautiful pair of black stilettos. She laughed quietly; they were shoes only a man would pick out. She was sure her feet would be screaming by the end of the evening. "Thank you Jack. You really didn't have to do any of this, though."

"Nonsense." Liz turned to find him behind her with a blue, velvet box. It was a beautiful strand of diamonds that would look exquisite around her neck. "Would you like me to help you get ready?" Liz raised an eyebrow, silently questioning his intentions. "It is nearly 6 o'clock." Her head whipped around, seeking a nonexistent clock.

Jack showed her his watch, affirming the time. "I suppose that wouldn't hurt." She reached for the garment bag, quickly walking toward his bathroom. She appeared only minutes later with a slight flush to her cheeks. "Jack?"

He looked up from his desk, dropping his pen as air escaped his lungs. "You look beautiful." He said quietly.

Liz looked down at the floor, unable to construct a sarcastic comment to deflect him. "Can you zip me up?" He made his way to the brunette and waited as she turned around, hands clutching the front of her dress tightly. Lightly, he wrapped his fingers around the zipper that lay against the small of her back and pulled it up its track slowly. He felt a jolt of electricity run through his fingers as the brushed against her bare, pale skin. As he pulled the zipper higher and higher he could feel her breathing become slower as goosebumps appeared first on her spine, then spread to her neck and her arms.

The dress was zipped, yet his fingers lingered on her skin. He inhaled her fragrance, ignorant to the fact that his hands had slipped to her waist and her hip was now in contact with his leg.

"Mr. Donaghy!" Jonathan swung the door open, loudly announcing his presence. Liz startled, jumped out of his light embrace.

"How many times have I told you not to barge in, Jonathan?" Jack was clearly annoyed as he shooed his assistance back into the hallway. He gave Liz an apologetic gaze. She cautiously took a seat on the couch, careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"How did you know my size?" she watched Jack remove the heels from their box.

He smiled, "I have my ways." He wasn't surprised when they slid on her feet. "They fit perfectly." It seemed within the last fifteen minutes there had been more contact and 'eye glimmers' than there had been during the entirety of their friendship. Liz wasn't sure how she would endure work if this wasn't a date. "If you'll excuse me, I must change into my tuxedo."

He stepped out of the bathroom moments later looking dapper as ever. "You clean up nice, Donaghy!" He brushed a piece of imaginary dust off of his shoulder eliciting a laugh from the woman.

"One final touch." He gently spun her around and clasped the strand of diamonds around her neck. "Beautiful." Whether he was referring to the necklace or to the woman, neither one of the was completely sure.

"I should say the same for you…" he watched as she stepped into the closet and her hand reached for a perfect pair of gleaming cufflinks. "One…" she pinned his shirt in place. "Final touch." She then adjusted his crooked bow tie and admired her work. "Beautiful!" she said, only partly mocking his comments.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"We shall."

The two made their way out of the office, not escaping a volatile glare from Jonathan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is part two of the previous chapter. It, too, includes dialogue from 'Black Tie.' Flashbacks are in italics. Please review and let me know what you are thinking so far! Enjoy! **

Liz gazed across the table at Jack as she took another bite of steak. He had taken her, once again, to Plunder for their 6 month anniversary. It was strange. They had only been officially dating for half of a year, yet it felt like it had been so much longer.

"This is strange," she vocalized her thoughts. "It feels like it has been so much longer than 6 months." He reached for her hand across the table and intertwined their fingers.

"It does feel like it has been much longer." He took a swig of wine. "Can I let you in on a secret?" she nodded, continuing to pick at the food on her plate. "I have been crazy about you since the moment I first met you."

"I was not crazy about you." She said firmly. "I thought you were going to cancel my show. I thought I was going to have to move to Florida and teach improve to old people on cruises!"

"To me not canceling The Girlie Show!" he raised his wine glass in an exaggerated manner.

"To you not canceling The Girlie Show." She mirrored his action with a smile forming across her lips. They toasted the event that started it all.

"Would you like to dance?" Liz looked around the restaurant before locking eyes with Jack once more.

"You want to dance?" she was surprised, as she could count on one hand the number of times she had seen Jack Donaghy dance. "In the middle of Plunder?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lemon. We are in the corner!" He placed his napkin on the table and lifted her hand, coaxing her out of her chair.

She melted into his embrace, hoping people didn't stare. "This is unlike you."

"I just want to make the most of what I have." He pulled her closer, placing his hands on the small of her back. Her face naturally formed a smile. This was the happiest she had seen Jack in a while, it was the happiest _she _had been in a while. She was thankful they got to share the experience together. Never in a million years did she think Jack could make her as happy as she was.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?"

"I do." He nodded. "It was a Gerhardt's birthday party." He let a soft chuckle escape his lips. "That sure was quite a day, wasn't it?"

She nodded in affirmation. "It sure was…" she trailed off, remembering the party so clearly.

* * *

_Liz and Jack had just arrived at the party. The tension was mounting and Liz hoped the ice would break soon. She could not bear 5 hours of awkward silences. She turned to Jack ready to lay a joke down, but she was interrupted. "Oh my god, what is she doing here?"_

_She followed his line of sight. There were so many people; there was no way to tell which woman he was referring to. "Who?"_

"_My ex-wife." His tone was bitter. Clearly he did not want to see her. He was looking forward to the night being about new beginnings. He wasn't an emotional guy, but he knew which emotions he felt and whom he felt them toward. This evening was going to be disastrous, he could already tell. _

"_I forgot, you were married." She took a bite from whatever happened to be passing on a tray. "Wow," she exclaimed hardly believing the woman before her. "She's gorgeous," sensing the atmosphere was about to get heavy, she added a joke. "And surprisingly age appropriate." To be honest, she wasn't sure what percentage of the statement _was _a joke. Jack had a reputation for dating younger women. To know that his ex-wife was nearly the same age as he was shocked her a bit. _

"_Damn it," Jack curse as he saw her walking toward him. "I was told she was in Paris. The party of the year and that woman turns up and I am all alone." His temporary lapse stung Liz. Maybe this wasn't a date after all. _

"_Thanks." Her sarcastic comment had just left her lips before it was swallowed up by Bianca's greeting to Jack. _

"_Johnny." _

"_Bianca." The greeting was perfectly amicable, but Liz could sense turmoil brewing on both ends. _

"_It's been a while, you look good." Liz's stomach dropped at the woman's sickly sweet voice. She truly was a catch by any man's standards. "Do you remember my fiancé Vincent Foley?" Liz let a small smile creep upon her lips. Fiancé? She temporarily pushed the odd feeling within her deeper down. _

"_Yes," Jack spent little time sizing up Bianca's new lover before he pulled Liz closer to his side. "This is my live in girlfriend, Lemon."_

_She shot him a glare, eliciting a look of panic. She couldn't help but feel butterflies awaken within her stomach when he looked at her. "Elizabeth," she corrected him. If they were going to make Bianca jealous, they were going to do it correctly. "It's nice to meet you." _

"_How did you two meet?" _

_Jack was lucky she was a comedy writer. "It was part of the big brothers little sisters program." He definitely owed her. _

"_Congratulations john," Bianca let out a small laugh. "She's much sharper than the last one you had. What was her name?"_

"_Beyoncé." Seriously dude? Liz had to fight an eye roll. He dated Beyoncé and he wanted _her _to accompany him to dinner? Why? She felt insecurity rise within in her. Naturally, she hid behind her humor. _

"_And unlike the rest of jack's girlfriends I have all my original parts." She declared. _

"_Hang on to this one john, she's a keeper." _

"_Mhm, yeah, I'm a keeper." She gave Jack a glare, hoping Bianca and her fiancé would quickly find their seats. She was not expecting Jack's response. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. _

"_You sure are." He gazed at her with adoration shining in his eyes and his signature 'prince charming smile' gracing his lips. He gave Bianca one last glance before placing a gentle kiss on Liz's forehead. _

_She was shocked to say the least. She couldn't deny that it felt wonderful though. There was something about Jack Donaghy that made her feel as if they had known one another for years. There was a comfortable familiarity that lay within their friendly banter. L_

* * *

_Liz took another bite of lobster, feeling a bit out of place. Where was Jack? She hoped she would be able to stick with him for the evening. Instead, she was left sitting alone with Wall Street executives and their trophy wives._

_She had to bite her tongue. _

_There were an endless number of jokes that had the potential to come flowing out at any moment. So naturally, she focused on polishing off the lobster in front of her. She became worried when her plate was cleaned. She no longer had food, nor conversation with Jack to distract her from the conversation bubbling around her. _

_Her thoughts drifted back to Jack. Subconsciously she scanned the room, looking for the man. Carefully, she picked up the hem of her dress and made her way to the bar. _

_She approached him cautiously, "Hey, are you going to come sit down?" He eyed her affectionately. Liz quickly added, "Because they put out lobster tails and I want to eat yours." Jack's eyes darted to Bianca, avoiding Liz. Of course, her concern was food. Could he be surprised? _

_Liz detected a glimmer in his eyes. This was different from the affectionate sparkle she had experienced earlier. Was it hurt? Disappointment? She wasn't sure, but she knew she had to distract him if she wanted to salvage the evening. "Come on, let's go dance." She gently tugged at his arm, hoping he would comply. _

_Liz drug him toward the dance floor as the orchestra began another classical song. She was sure Jack knew the name and composer, right now it didn't matter. She placed her hand on his shoulder and allowed him to lead her. _

_Their feet gradually slowed until they were simply swaying. Jack's hands had migrated to her waist and hers to his neck. _

"_Thank you for accompanying me, Lemon." His voice was low, but she could tell he was grateful for her presence. "I don't know how I could have faced Bianca without you." _

_She shot him a smile, "It's no trouble, Jack. Improv used to be my full-time career." _

* * *

_Jack quickly made his final rounds with Liz following behind him. He said one last goodbye before pulling her out onto the street and escorting her to their awaiting car._

"_Thanks for a fun evening," though it was a fun evening, her shoes were definitely chosen by a man. She let out a sigh as the slid off her feet. _

"_That reminds me," Jack revealed a small black dust bag. "You will probably be wanting these…" he opened the bag to reveal a pair of slippers. Liz's heart melted at the sweet gesture. _

"_You brought me slippers?"_

"_I knew you would undoubtedly complain about your feet hurting." He slid them across the back seat of the car, watching as she excitedly placed them on her previously stiletto-clad feet. _

_Moments later, the driver announced that they had arrived at Liz's apartment. Without prompting, Jack opened the car door and walked Liz upstairs. She unlocked the door, ready to tell Jack goodnight; however, he slid right past her and into her apartment. _

"_No please come in."_

"_Lemon I want to thank you for showing me I could have a pleasant evening with a woman my own age." Over the past couple of years, he had become so accustomed to dating younger women, younger brainless women. It was refreshing to have a lovely evening with a woman who had aspirations higher than to 'marry rich.' _

"_I'm twelve years younger than you." She scoffed. _

"_A woman your age then…" he trailed off, not fully comprehending her previous comment. His eyes found her's in the dimly lit apartment as he inched closer. _

"_Jack…" Her weak protest was swallowed when his lips landed on her own. She felt a shiver run up her spine as fireworks exploded within her stomach. If that was what kissing was supposed to feel like, surely she had never kissed a man until tonight. Her lips felt as if they had ignited a flame of desire that would never burn out. "Wow…" she breathed._


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was beginning to darken, yet the streets were still brightly illuminated in the City that never slept. Jack and Liz had just left Plunder, and were now wandering the streets of the Upper East Side. It wasn't long before the night air blew cold. Liz shivered as a chill passed through her.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked as he felt her hand twitch. She answered with a small nod as he brought her closer to him. "Come on!" he pulled her along. "We're almost to my building."

Liz laughed as Jack pulled her through the crowds of people and into the lobby of his building. Her heels clicked against the marble floor. She could hardly believe the man coaxing her toward the elevator was the same man that claimed capitalism as a legitimate religion; the same man that nearly cancelled her show.

The elevator dinged and the two stepped into his penthouse. "Are you warm now?" he asked pulling her into his embrace.

Liz inhaled as she melted into him. "Mhmm." She mumbled against his chest. Her eyes stayed closed as she leaned heavily on him. There was something about a night at his apartment that immediately relaxed her. She was so tired, but it was their anniversary and she knew she had to stay awake.

"Liz…" Jack whispered.

"I'm not asleep." She insisted as she fought to keep her eyes open. They stood in the foyer, Liz, too exhausted to move and Jack, too comfortable to force a move. Swiftly Jack lifted Liz into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. "I promise I'm not asleep." Verbalized her thoughts again, knowing he surely had something special planned for the night.

"Don't worry about it, Lemon." He slipped her coat and shoes off, then followed suit before joining her under the covers. "I have no expectations for this evening." Liz smiled up at him. She wasn't sure whether to be offended or grateful. For the moment, she couldn't be happier. It seemed her wish to start a relationship twelve years in had been fulfilled in Jack.

Jack placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning the television on and turning the volume down. "I can't believe how much everything has changed." Liz rested her head on Jack's chest as she pondered the evolution of their relationship.

"It is wild how far we have come together."

* * *

Liz awoke several hours later to find the fading sun had long since set. The sky was now dark with the glow of the city in the distance. The television had been turned off and the single bedside lamp illuminated the bedroom. The sound of Jack's breathing accompanied by his beating heart was all that she heard.

She ran her hand across his firm chest as she inhaled and situated herself in his arms. She was surprised when she felt his arm move and stroke her hair gently. "Can't sleep?" he asked, his husky voice filling the air.

"I should be asking you the same question." She sat up, leaning into his warm embrace. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

He waved her off, assuring her there was nothing to be concerned about. "I just have something on my mind."

Liz contained a dramatic eye roll. "I know the state of the stock market is startling, but it is hardly something to be lose sleep over." Jack let a small smile pass his lips. Even when she was half asleep she still knew how to make him smile. "Now go to sleep." She gently commanded him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She laid her head back on the pillow with her back toward him. She finally let her eyes fall closed when the room went dark and she felt the warmth of his body cradle against her back.

* * *

"Alright dummies, listen up!" Liz waltzed into the writer's room to find her staff shooting paper into the wastebaskets and contemplating whether or not spit balls would be a good idea. "Do I need to take your straw privileges away?" They stopped their antics almost immediately. Sensing she finally had their attention, Liz spoke again. "We need to finish the script by the end of the day. Tomorrow we will go through the sketches."

"What's wrong with your face?" Frank was the first to speak up; the others followed suit.

"Yeah, it's all glowy, or something."

"You look, like, five years younger." Cerie chimed in as well.

"What are you talking about?" Liz frowned as she sat down at the head of the table.

"You got some action, didn't you, LL?" Tracy seemed to appear out of nowhere and sparked a lively conversation.

"Ooooh, Liz finally got laid!" Frank shouted with his pen in the air.

"How was it?" Pete whispered next to her face. "It has been so long since Paula and I have had sex." He gazed at the wall with a pained look on his face before retreating to his office.

"I did not get laid!" Liz shouted as the writers shot cat calls in her direction. "I'm just happy!" her confession eliciting a plethora of fake vomiting noises. She rolled her eyes as she took her laptop and took refuge in her office. "Those sketches better be done by the end of the day!" she yelled over the raucous before shutting the door.

* * *

"Hey Jonathon, is Jack in his office?" Jack's assistance glared at her before shuffling through papers. She was not sure why he was so hostile toward her, but she did know his hostility had increased tenfold when she had started dating Jack.

Whatever.

She shrugged it off as she waited for an answer. "What is your visit pertaining?"

Liz rolled her eyes as she stuffed her hands into her back pockets. "I just wanted to see if he was free for lunch."

"Mr. Donaghy gave me very strict orders to tell _everyone_ that he would be out for lunch." Liz's face dropped. "He should be back around 1:30."

"Okay, well…" she glanced at the closed office door before directing her words back at Johnathon, "just let him know I came up." Liz made her way back to the elevator as she pondered the circumstances. She and Jack ate lunch together nearly every day, what would make today different? She shook it off hoping it was nothing.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the gap between updates. I hope you all can forgive me! A large portion of this chapter was fluff, but the small details will begin to add up. (: As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


End file.
